This proposal is for an environmental leadership development project in an industrialized, urban Appalachian community, Lower Price Hill (LPH). This neighborhood of 1576 residents has many urban problems including a high rate of poverty (63%), low educational attainment (71% of adults lack high school diploma) and a 20.5% unemployment rate. The .57 mile community has multiple sources of air pollution from nearly twenty industries. For many years, community residents and others have been concerned about the impact of pollution on health and environment. The LPH Environmental Leadership Coalition represents an uncommon collaboration between an environmentally-challenged community (through the Urban Appalachian Council and the LPH Community Council), the Cincinnati Health Department (CHD) and the University of Cincinnati (UC). The purpose of the project is to familiarize residents with political industrial processes that impact environmental and public health; public entities with relevant responsibilities; and public health and individual behaviors that can promote and protect environmental and personal health. Project objectives are: to develop and promote indigenous leadership that has the information, skills and resources necessary for successful community-based approaches to environmental pollution, risk communication and public and public health services; to identify and implement appropriate changes in the procedures academic institutions, health care providers and government agencies follow to address the unique environmental quality and health status problems of LPH and other communities; and to develop a long- term, working relationship between LPH, UC and CHD.